


Sex, Love & Revolution

by kippy



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1910s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Politics, Biting, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian, Shameless Smut, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kippy/pseuds/kippy
Summary: Marceline Abadeer is a young woman at the forefront of a radical revolutionary movement opposed to the monarchy. After Marceline is arrested for dissent, the queen's daughter, Princess Bonnibel, brings her to her private chambers to talk with her. The princess reveals that she has some very unladylike desires that she wants miss Abadeer to help her with. While Marceline is very interested in helping her out, the affair would be very risky for both of the two young women... But it's definitely worth it.





	Sex, Love & Revolution

Marceline awoke in a haze. The entire world seemed to spin erratically around her, her vision was almost a complete blur, and she had no memory of what had happened to her. The last thing she remembered was giving a speech at the anti-monarchy rally, but that was about it. As her eyes blinked open and she groaned at the headache she suddenly realised she had, her memories slowly began to come back to her. She remembered the police had shown up, although they might as well have been the military as of late, with how well they were equipped and the tactics they were authorised to use. The protest had been dispersed and she had been arrested and knocked out, but after that, her mind remained blank. 

Even with her still limited vision, she could tell this was a far cry from the cells in the palace dungeon (she knew what those looked like). Everything around her was pink or purple, and a sweet scent of perfume hung in the air. A little too sweet for Marceline’s tastes, but still far better than the stench of the dungeons. As she began to regain her senses, she noticed she was also far more comfortable, even if her body was still pretty numb, and realised she was lying in a large, luxurious bed. She tried to sit up to look around, but her lack of balance combined with the tangled sheets and blankets meant she quickly slipped and fell back down.

“Oh, you’re finally awake,” a soft voice said from across the room. Marceline tensed up as she realised she wasn’t alone. She quickly shot up from the bed, only to slip again and let out a muffled grunt as her head hit the soft pillow. “Don’t struggle,” the voice said. “You’ll just hurt yourself.” As Marceline’s vision began to clear up, she looked over at where the voice was coming from and saw a woman with curly pink hair sitting at an ornate desk. It was still too blurry to see her clearly, but as the woman got up from her chair and walked towards her, Marceline’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Princess Bonnibel?!” she exclaimed and sat up in the bed, this time successfully. The princess smiled as she sat down next to her on the bed with her legs neatly tucked under herself.

“Relax, miss Abadeer,” she said in a calm tone. “The guards injected you with a new sedative I’m developing. It should wear off soon, but until then, just relax. I don’t bite.” Marceline tried to keep her distance and pulled her legs further back, when she suddenly realised she was completely naked under the blanket, and quickly pulled it up to cover her chest. Bonnibel chuckled at her embarrassment.

“Where am I even?” Marceline asked, still cautiously looking around the room. “And why am I not just locked up in the dungeon?” The princess looked down and fiddled idly with the soft bed sheets.

“You’re in my private chambers. I convinced my mother to let me speak to you up here, alone...”

Marceline looked at her skeptically, still unsure of what was going on. It certainly didn’t ease her mind that she was a member of the royal family. While her vision cleared up further, she noticed that the princess was only wearing a tiny silk nightgown, translucent enough that her freckled brown skin was visible underneath. It was so thin that her nipples poked out quite obviously through the fabric. Marceline bit her lip as she stared at her chest, before quickly snapping her eyes away after realising that Bonnibel had noticed her looking. Surprisingly enough, the princess didn’t seem too upset about it. Marceline would’ve expected someone as uptight as a princess to be offended by it. She couldn’t be deliberately trying to- ...Could she? She caught a second quick glance at her chest before reminding herself that she was, in a very literal sense, in bed with the enemy.

“W-well. Why do you want to speak with me? What do you want?” she quickly stammered out, trying her best to keep her composure and seem unfazed by the princess’ interesting choice in clothing. Bonnibel hesitated for a second and began fiddling with the sheets again.

“Do you recall... The last time we met..?” she asked cautiously. “On my birthday a few years ago... There was a royal ball, you and your family were invited.” Marceline’s eyes widened as her mind cleared and she suddenly remembered.

“Oh, right... That,” she said. Back when she still lived in her father’s mansion and remained on good terms with the royal family, she had attended quite a few of their balls and dinner parties, including the princess’ eighteenth birthday. The two of them had been seated fairly close to each other during the dinner, and Bonnibel, not having quite learned the art of subtlety at the time, had spent most of the night looking wistfully at Marceline. And Marceline wasn’t one to pass up an opportunity like that. Her heart started beating faster as she recalled what they had done that night, and it certainly didn’t help that the princess was sitting right there, wearing only that very revealing nightgown.

“Well, uh,” she said and cleared her throat. “I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about. My political career would be over if anyone found out what we did.” She chuckled nervously in an attempt to ease the tension, but it didn’t come out very believably. 

“Oh, no no... I just, uh...” Bonnibel hesitated a bit, apparently struggling to find her words. Finally she took a deep breath and looked up at her. Gently grabbing the hem of her nightgown, she elegantly pulled it up over her chest and threw it behind her, now completely naked. “I want to do it again,” she said and looked her directly in the eyes, attempting to sound as authoritative as possible, though her voice gave away her nervous uncertainty.

Marceline simply stared at the naked princess sitting in front of her, still taken aback at the whole situation. Since their previous night together, Marceline had of course become the figurehead of a massive anti-monarchy movement that aimed to overthrow the whole royal family and its institutions, so the idea of having sex with the queen’s daughter seemed a bit far fetched at this point, to say the least. However, now that the princess was sitting naked right in front of her and literally asking for it... She couldn’t help but be tempted.

It didn’t take long for Bonnibel to get visibly flustered as she sat completely naked in front of her. She had the same flustered look on her face as when she had originally invited her to her bedroom on that night of the royal ball, although maybe a bit less innocent this time. A sly smirk appeared on Marceline’s lips as she noticed the princess’ cheeks slowly turning red. Bonnibel opened her mouth to say something when Marceline suddenly pounced on her from the covers and put her on her back. With a hand on her throat, she looked down at Bonnibel, whose flustered expression had quickly changed to one even less innocent than before. Marceline licked her lips in anticipation and tightened her grip before locking lips with the princess.

While the hand on her throat kept her in place on the bed, her other hand found its way to her plump thigh, eliciting an excited gasp from her as she firmly gripped the soft flesh. She pressed her weight onto her as they kissed, and could feel Bonnibel’s heart beat faster and faster along with her own. The princess’ arms wrapped around her neck as Marceline slowly moved her hand up from her thigh to her soft chest, letting her feel the touch of her fingers on her dark skin all the way up. Her body couldn’t help but jitter slightly from the tickling sensation. When Marceline pulled back from the kiss, Bonnibel suddenly gasped for air she hadn’t realised she needed, only for Marceline to immediately kiss her again. This time she began moving down, from her lips to her jaw, kissing and nipping gently at the princess.

At the same time, her breathing had calmed down to slower, but still excited, gasps for air. Marceline went from caressing to kneading her breasts, very carefully at first. Last time they were together, Bonnibel had been very sensitive. Marceline didn’t want to hurt her in any way, so she made sure to take her time, and the princess’ body soon began to turn into jelly underneath her.

Marceline’s lips slipped further down, leaving a thin layer of saliva behind her as she kissed her way across her neck. She used the hand on her throat to hold Bonnibel’s head to the side, leaving the soft flesh of her neck exposed. Gently at first, she let her surprisingly sharp teeth graze over the bare skin. The princess wrapped her legs around her and closed her eyes in anticipation. Marceline toyed with her, letting her just barely feel her teeth before turning it into another kiss. Much to the surprise of both of them, Bonnibel suddenly whimpered inadvertently, and her face soon turned bright red in embarrassment. 

“Wow princess, I didn’t know you wanted me that badly,” she taunted.

Before Bonnibel could say anything to defend herself, Marceline quickly bit down on her neck. The princess’ eyes shot open and she let out a surprisingly loud gasp. Her breathing picked up speed again as she felt the sting of pain in her neck. Afraid that someone might hear her, Marceline let go. 

“N-no keep going,” Bonnibel said with an almost embarrassingly desperate tone. “Please,” she quickly added, almost forgetting her manners.

“Someone’s going to hear you,” Marceline replied coolly and continued kissing her neck.

“I can stay quiet,” Bonnibel said. Marceline looked up at her. 

“Really.”

“Y-yes, really...”

Marceline hesitated for a bit. If she was caught having a lesbian affair with the princess, things probably wouldn’t end well for either of them. It was incredibly risky, but at the same time... Bonnibel was practically begging her to do it, and her neck was  _ right there _ . Marceline had never really been one for thinking ahead.

After quickly turning the princess’ head to the side she sank her teeth into her neck again. Bonnibel closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Marceline’s body instinctively, only just managing to contain her breathing. All her energy had to go somewhere though, and her body began squirming around under Marceline. The princess’ movements almost made her lose her grip on her neck, so she quickly used the hand on her chest to push her down and hold her still. For a brief second she let go of the bite, but before Bonnibel had even noticed, she bit down again, even harder.

Bonnibel’s mouth opened wide in pain. Marceline felt the princess’ long nails dig into her back, although she didn’t suspect Bonnibel would ever dare hurt her on purpose. In response, she bit down on her soft skin as hard as she could. She felt Bonnibel’s whole body shiver under her. The princess was about to groan loudly when Marceline quickly put her hand on her mouth, just in time. She felt the heat of Bonnibel’s breath in her palm, and her squirming became intense. As the princess’ neck turned red, she finally let go.

She removed her hand from Bonnibel’s mouth and she exhaled sharply. Marceline felt the princess’ grip around her neck and legs loosen. She left a few sloppy kisses on the red spots she that had appeared on her neck. She could feel Bonnibel’s heartbeat slowly beginning to calm down as she caught her breath and gathered herself. As Marceline left her final kiss on her neck, Bonnibel looked up into her eyes, and there was an almost desperate look on her face.

“C-can I...” she began with a shaky voice, clearly embarrassed.  “C-can I please sit on your face?” Marceline couldn’t help but smirk, and just barely held back a laugh. Seeing the queen’s daughter like this was making her day. Bonnibel was still panting and looking at her hopefully when Marceline quickly grabbed a hold of her body. Before the princess had realised what was happening, Marceline picked her up and rolled backward, swinging the her up from the bed and back down onto Marceline. With her face now on Marceline’s chest, she looked up at her face and was greeted with another kiss.

Marceline let her hands slowly glide down Bonnibel’s body as they kissed, enjoying every inch of her soft brown skin. She felt the goosebumps spread across her as she reached her butt and pinched it gently. The princess seemed to like it, as she suddenly broke the kiss to gasp in satisfaction. Their lips were barely apart for half a second before Bonnibel quickly kissed her again. Marceline pinched her a second time in response, ever so slightly harder, and Bonnibel hummed excitedly into her mouth.

Finally breaking the kiss, Marceline grabbed her by the hips and pulled her forwards. The young princess yelped in surprise as she was suddenly put directly above Marceline’s smug face. Unsure of what to do, she just stared nervously at the thirsty eyes looking up at her from between her legs.

Marceline turned her head to the side slowly, still keeping eye contact with the stunned princess. As her lips and tongue touched the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, Bonnibel’s mouth opened and her muscles became soft. Her hand instinctively reached for her chest and she began softly touching herself, while Marceline left a trail of saliva up her leg as she slowly moved upward, occasionally letting her feel the sharpness of her teeth again. Bonnibel couldn’t tear her eyes off the hungry expression on Marceline’s face as she approached her opening. 

When Marceline finally reached her goal, Bonnibel let out a short but surprisingly loud moan, almost startled by the sensation. Marceline let her tongue slide sloppily between the princess’ soft folds, and soon her lips were covered with her wetness. Bonnibel bit her lip in an attempt to contain herself, when the tip of Marceline’s tongue suddenly caressed her sensitive clitoris. Marceline could feel the princess’ body shiver in response, and a small moan of pleasure left her lips. She kept going, looking at Bonnibel’s face changing in reaction to her tongue’s movements.

As she was sitting on her face, the princess was so lost in the sensation that she almost lost her balance. Thankfully she just barely managed to quickly extend her arms and hold herself up before she fell over onto the bed. Marceline chuckled and placed a soft kiss on the innermost part of her thigh.

“You like that a lot, huh princess?” she asked playfully and kissed her again.

“Y-yes,” Bonnibel gasped. “Keep going... P-please.”

Marceline was amazed. The princess was sitting on her face, barely able to speak, begging her to keep going. She was happy to oblige. Her tongue began to slowly glide up and down her labia, sending shudders through Bonnibel’s body. Marceline tightened her grip around her thighs. As she kept going, she could feel the princess’ body heating up, and her skin getting moist from sweat. Bonnibel breathed faster and faster while Marceline’s tongue explored between her wet folds, occasionally grazing past her clitoris and sending another wave of pleasure through her body.

Marceline could feel that Bonnibel was close. The princess’ muscles twitched in response to her tongue’s every movement, and her breathing had almost crossed over to soft moans, despite visibly attempting to contain herself. Marceline moved faster and faster, the tip of her tongue circling the clitoris and making Bonnibel’s whole body tremble. By now it was too much for her, and Marceline had trouble keeping the princess still as she started to squirm on top of her.

“M-marceline..!” she stammered out, her voice shaky and meek as waves of ecstasy filled every part of her body. Marceline didn’t stop, enjoying the show as the orgasm seemed to ripple through Bonnibel. Her mouth hung wide open, and a bit of drool had gathered on her bottom lip while the princess was too preoccupied to notice. Marceline couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the usually elegant and tactful princess looking like this.

She finally began to calm down. Her heavy breathing gradually slowed, along with her heart’s frantic beating. Marceline let her tongue taste the princess a final time, savouring the sweet wetness as Bonnibel climbed off her face and lied down on the soft bed. Marceline crawled up next to her and kissed her on the cheek, her soaked lips leaving a wet mark, while Bonnibel simply stared blankly at the ceiling.

“Thank you,” she finally said and turned her head to look at her. She had an almost sleepy look in her eyes. Marceline smiled and kissed her on the lips. Bonnibel mumbled something into her mouth as they kissed, before resting her head on Marceline’s chest and putting her arm across her stomach. Not long after, the princess was fast asleep, and Marceline put her arm around her to keep her close.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of weird AU based on early 1900's ideological politics, but that takes a bit of a back seat. It's essentially just smut with some flavour. I have a whole thing planned out, but as you might see from my previous work I have the attention span of a goldfish I probably won't finish it :T sorry


End file.
